My Demon
by boojaebear2601
Summary: [yunjae] Seorang namja terpaksa menjadi penjaga kuil karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dia datangi dan sebuah amanah yang harus dia laksanakan.
1. Prolog

Main Cast : Jung Yunho,Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : Kim Junsu,Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin and others

Warn : yaoi

_cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yang aslinya stright,disini aku ubah jadi yaoi._

**Semoga Readers Menyukainya :)**

Seorang namja yang kehilangan semuanya dan tidak memiliki apa - apa lagi karena perbuatan ayah kandungnya sendiri dan seorang demon yang kehilangan kekasihnya yang mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan tidak menerima orang lain dihidupnya kecuali sang tuan.

**Apa ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bagi yang udah nunggu ini kelanjutannya...**

**Chapter 1**

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya terlihat dari langit kota yang terlihat berwarna kemeraha yang mengiringi langkah seorang yang terlihat dari seragam sekolah yang dipakainya adalah seragam namja namun ada satu yang bisa membuat semua orang sanksi dengan gender yang dimilikinya karena kulit putih bersihnya, mata doe yang besar dan indah serta rambut hitam legamnya ditambah lagi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping sehingga menambah kecantikan wajahnya padahal sebenarnya dia seorang namja.

Dia berjalan dengan riang setelah pulang dari kegitan di sekolahnya sehingga mengakibatkan dia pulang terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Sesekali dia menyapa orang – orang yang dikenalnya dengan memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Semua orang sangat suka dengan namja cantik tersebut karena sifat ramah dan periangnya namun tidak dengan kecorobohannya yang kapan saja bisa mencelakai dirinya serta orang lain. Terlihat sebuah rumah mewah berdiri megah di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang diindikasikan rumah tersebut rumah dari namja cantik tersebut karena dia masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut tanpa susah payahharus meminta izin pada pemlik rumah. Setelah dia masuk ke dalam halaman rumah, dahinya mengkerut dengan penuh pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya karena ada dua orang berbadan kekar di depan rumahnya yang membuatnya sedikit takut.

'_siapa mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan di rumahku? Kemana appa kok tidak meyur mereka masuk saja? Iiihh wajah mereka menyeramkan"ucapnya dalam hati._

Dengan sisa keberaniannya dia langsung mendekat ke arah dua orang tadi untuk menanyakan keperluan mereka. Sebelum dia mengucapkan sepatah katapun satu dari mereka bertanya pada namja cantik tersebut.

"apa benar di sini rumah dari Kim Youngwoong?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan wajah menyeramkan.

"e..ne" jawab namja cantik tersebuta dengan wajah menunduk.

"apa benar kau putranya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"tanyanya lagi yang semakin membuat namja cantik tersebut merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"n..ne,ada apa tuan?tanya namja cantik itu masih tetap dengan menundukkan kepalanya yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"mulai malam ini kau harus meninggalkan rumah ini karena rumah ini disita dan juga seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahmu disita"ucap namja kedua.

"MWO?" teriaknya karena begitu kagetnya setelah mendengar ucapan namja tadi dengan membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah besar menjadi lebih besar lagi sehingga mengalahkan rasa takutnya tadi kepada kedua namja kekar tersebut.

"WAE?"lanjutnya masih dengan wajah _shock_nya.

"ini adalah surat perintah penyitaan rumah ini dan surat dari ayahmu, tapi maaf aku tidak tahu ayahmu sekarang dimana karena setelah memberikan surat ini dia pergi begitu saja"ucap namja pertama dengan nada bicara yang sedikit melembut karena merasa iba pada Jaejoong karena sudah tidak memiliki apapun. "Baikalah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu dan aku harap besok pagi kau sudah pergi dari sini" setelah mengucapkan itu kedua namja kekar tersebut meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya sambil mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi terlihat dia tidak membalas dari uacapan kedua namja tadi. Dengan tangan bergetar dia membuka surat dari ayahnya,setelah membacanya wajahnya langsung terlihat sendu. Penasaran isi surat tersebut?. Isi dari surat tersebur yaitu...

"_Joongie, appa harus pergi. Semua kekayaan appa sudah menjadi milik orang lain karena hutang appa...Mianhe"_

Begitulah isi surat tersebut,yang menandakan bahwa appa dari Jaejoong tadi kabur meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia sangat geram kepada appanya dengan langkah menghentak – hentak karena kebiasaanya ketika sedang kesal, menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaiannyadan langsung pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Tanpa dia sadari langkahnya membawanya ke taman dekat rumahnya lalu duduk di salah satu bangku taman karena dia sudah tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Ketika dia sedang memikirkan nasib hidupnya yang begitu tragis ditinggal kabur oleh ayahnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab sekali dengan teganya meninggalkan putranya sendiri, terdengar sayup – sayup orang minta tolong dan suara gonggongan anjing.

"_tolong tolong...siapapun tolong aku"_

"_guk guk guk"_

"_tolong tolong"_

Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman karena saat initerlihat tidak ada siapa – siapa selain dirinya di taman tersebut, dia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang karena takut jikalau suara tersebut suara hantu. Dengan langkah pelan dan takut dia mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Setelah sampai matanya langsung membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depannya,bagaimana tidak kaget bila terlihat seorang namja dewasa berkacamata di atas pohon hanya karena anjing yang di bawahnya. '_benar – benar namja aneh' _pikir Jaejoong. Tak berapa lama dia tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terus tertawa.

"YAH kenapa kau menertawakanku,cepat usir anjing sialan tersebut"ucap namja berkacamata.

"_mian mian...hus hus hus_ cepat kau pergi" usir Jaejoong pada anjing tersebut. Lalu anjing tersebut pergi dari situ. Namja berkacamata itu lalu turun dari atas pohon.

"gomawo kau sudah menyelamatkan aku" ucapnya pada Jaejoong.

"_cheonma_" balas Jaejoong dan berlalu dari hadapan namja tersebut. Jaejoong kembali ke bangku taman yang didudukinya tadi dan terus memikirkan nasibnya sekarang tanpa menyadari jika namja tadi mengikutinya lalu tanpa permisi duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"hei kau kenapa sedih begitu dan untuk apa kau membawa koper segala sendirian begini ?"tanyanya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menoleh ke namja tersebut. Seolah mengerti keadaan Jaejoong namja tersebut melanjutkan bicaranya. "perkenalkan namaku Kangta, kau bisa cerita kepadaku tentang masalahmu, tenang saja aku tidak akan menyebarkannya ke siapapun".

"aku Kim Jaejoong. Sebenarnya..." Jaejoong menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, tentang rumah dan hartanya disita serta tentang ayahnya yang kabur dengan meninggalkan hutang – hutang dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk menginap saat ini.

"jadi begitu. Kalau aku kabur dari rumah selam dua puluh tahun" ucapnya tenang.

"MWO?" kaget Jaejoong atas ucapan namja tadi. "Ba..bagaimana bisa kau kabur?"

"aku sedang kesal dengan seseorang." Setelah bicara tersebut dia berdiri dan menyuruh Jaejoong juga berdiri lalu mereka saling berhadapan.

"sebaiknya kau pergi ke alamat ini dan beri tahu bahwa aku yang menyuruhmy kesitu" ucap Kangta.

_Cup _

Bagai gerakan slow motion untuk Jaejoong namja tadi mencium tepat di keningnya secara tiba – tiba tanpa disadarinya sebuah cahaya kecil keluar dari mulut Kangta dan masuk ke keningnya. Karena saking kagetnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kangta sudah pergi dari hadapannya,setelah tersadar dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari Kangta tapi nihil seperti hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jaejoong pergi ke alamat yang diberikan Kangta tadi. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah sampai di alamat tersebut yang menunjukkan bahwa alamat yang dituju tadi adalah alamat sebuah kuil. Berulang kali dia mencocokkan alamat tersebut dan hasilnya tetap sama bahwa alamatnya benar.

"YAH APA MAKSUD DARI NAMJA TADI KENAPA AKU DISURUH KE SINI KATANYA RUMAH TEMANNYA, sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini" langsung saja dia berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Namun, baru selangkah dia berjalan terdengar suara yang menghetikannya.

**TBC...**

Masih ada yang berminat dengan cerita ini?

_Mian _kalau masih banyak _typo(s) _ yang bertebaran, ini ketik langsung_ publish_ tanpa edit.

Makasih buat yang udah _review _dan nunggu cerita ini.


End file.
